Chaos High: The New Student
by HiddenJustice
Summary: Silver is a new student at Chaos High. New to the big bad school, he knew he wouldn't survive it without help from a certain Shadow the Hedgehog, a depressed student with a mysterious past. Does Silver want to know about Shadow's past and is Silver the key to make Shadow happy? There will be Shadilver! X3


**Oh my god, so much writing X3 Okay before I start I want to introduce you, in person, to my new fanfic! Basically the plot is about a new student and a depressed, yet popular, student. The story line may sound a little rushed, or just plain boring, and yeah some people may find this story extremely boring, but all I'm going to say is that I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter, which is over 9,000 words long X3 record people! Yeah, this is my hidden account (as I do have another one for different stories) Usually my story chapters are like 1,000 words long, 3,000 words max but on this story I want each chapter to at least be over 7,000 words long, and the story in total to be 100,000 words or over, long.**

**This is a long intro, yes, but I want to say something else before I start, THERE WILL BE SHADILVER! Yeah I was having an argument with myself the other night, one part of me wanted to do a Sonadow story, then another part of me insisted this story had to be Shadilver. So in the end, I chose Shadilver, as for a starter, I love the two hedgehogs to death, then, IT'S SO HAWT XD**

**Before we start, lol I'm just making lots of pauses now aren't I? OC's are wanted, not exactly needed, but wanted, unless you don't want oc's in this story, then I'll just use the usual and classic Sonic characters. Okay? Good now let's begin!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog **

* * *

Being a new student is hard right? You start of with no one knowing you and your an easy target for the bullies. Teachers will act soft towards you, which will make people think your a swot or nerd, well it is hard if you are one of those two things. Then there is trying to just fit in to your new school. You don't know anyone, so its kinda hard to make friends.

Well, this is what Silver thought as he ran to the bus stop, running as fast as he could as he realized he had slept in. His quills flew behind him and his legs ached from the speed he was running, he wasn't used to running this fast. His bag kept swinging back and forth, hitting his legs which he was pretty sure, were going to be bruised by now, but at the moment, that really didn't matter. His golden eyes locked onto the bus stop and he sighed in relief as he realized, he made it on time.

Not even a second passed by when the bus suddenly zoomed towards the bus stop with incredible speed. The bus was a usual yellow one, with black stripes on it in various different areas. Silver sighed, he didn't even get to sit down. The bus doors opened, and poor Silver was the last person to get onto the bus. After he shown his bus pass, which contained his name and a picture of him, he looked for an empty seat, which proved a rather hard and embarrassing task which took him ages. It was lucky that the bus driver had to take a sudden call and had to stop the bus to take it.

Seats were taken up by girls gossiping to one another, the meanest ones pointing out flaws about Silver which were far from true. Boys who either ignored Silver, or some who decided to mess with the new kid. "Hey newbie!" One yelled. Silver turned to them, and they mocked fainted. "God you look ugly."

The silver hedgehog sighed and told himself, this was bound to happen, and just ignore them, words can't hurt you right? He proceeded to walk further up the bus isle, until he was pulled back by some grabbing his bag strap. He had one of those bags that you slung across your shoulder but not a backpack. "What do you keep in here?" Before he knew it, all his contents had been poured onto the floor. Books, pens, pencils and a wallet fell to the floor. "Ooo lookie what I found!" Someone said, picking up the wallet and shoving it in his pocket before Silver had even a chance to grab it back.

"Please could I have that back please?" Silver asked nicely to the person, who looked shocked that someone actually asked for their items back as this had never happened before. The innocent hedgehog looked at the person in a nice manner, though he didn't smile. He was so close to loosing his cool and wanted to yell at the person.

There was a chuckle, and soon most of the bus was laughing at Silver, who stood there with a blush on his face. First he couldn't find a seat, then all of his stuff fell out of his bags, and finally someone stole all his money, could this bus trip get any better? Apparently so as Silver spotted a hedgehog rise from his seat and make his way over.

The hedgehog had mostly black fur, apart from the few streaks of red in it. His eyes looked dangerous in a way as they were a red color, the color of blood. He wore his uniform properly, his blue blazer on and buttoned up, his black tied done up properly. Shirt was tucked in and shoes clean, his satchel over his shoulder in a professional way. This kid looked smart enough, but Silver could see through the smartness of the hedgehog and instantly saw that this hedgehog, looked dangerous if messed with.

He approached Silver and the person who took Silver's wallet. The dark hedgehog didn't say anything, but put his hand out, expecting the wallet to be in his hand. The person actually gulped and placed in quickly in the hedgehog's hand. "Here, I believe this belongs to _you_." the hedgehog said with his dark yet, silky voice. He placed it in Silver's hands and then bent down and started to pick up books. Everyone stayed silent, they knew you shouldn't mess with Shadow the Hedgehog.

"He's helping the newbie." One whispered.

"I would give anything to be in the silver hedgehog's place!" Another said rather dramatically.

Silver however was blushing like there was no tomorrow, he was being helped! This was the first time this had happened, and from the looks of it, this hedgehog sounded pretty popular. Shadow continued to pick up Silver's lost contents and placed them in the silver hedgehog's bag silently, before heading back to his seat. He didn't even say a word to Silver.

"Hey kid! Get back to your seat!" the bus driver suddenly yelled, finishing his phone call. Silver ran through the isle of the bus, trying to find a seat, and to his surprise, and oh the irony, the only seat free was besides Shadow. Silver quickly sat down to the dark hedgehog, hoping the hedgehog wouldn't tell him to get lost, but thankfully, Shadow didn't seem to notice the hedgehog sit down. The bus started of and the journey began.

Silver sat in the seat awkwardly, what should he say to him? After all Shadow did just help him. "Thanks for before." Silver suddenly blurted out, then he started to blush madly. Shadow turned over to Silver, with a perplexed expression.

He blinked a few times, his ruby red eyes locking on the silver hedgehog. "Excuse me?"

"Y-you helped me get... my stuff...back." Silver stuttered. Shadow blinked a few times, before he gave a look that he suddenly realized something.

"Oh yes I did." he said. "Sorry, I just have a really messed up memory."

"That's okay." Silver said, relived that he wouldn't have to face further humiliation. "I'm Silver by the way." the hedgehog said.

"Shadow."

_"Hmm, Shadow, that does suit him..." _Silver thought as he watched the hedgehog pull out an iPod and headphones. Shadow placed a finger to his lips and went 'shh' to Silver, who concluded that electrical devices weren't aloud at the school. Silver nodded, and Shadow gave a small smile, before placing the headphones into his ears and started to listen to his music. _"I wonder what music he listens to?"_

The silver hedgehog tapped the dark hedgehog's arm, which gained Shadow's attention. Silver gestured the headphones, so Shadow took one out and handed it over to Silver, who placed it in his ear. A song by Three Days Grace was playing, one of Silver's favorite bands. He smiled at Shadow, so the two carried on listening to the music until the bus came to a stop, resulting in Shadow putting the iPod back into his bag.

Silver slung his satchel over his shoulder and headed of the bus, he would stayed with Shadow, but the dark hedgehog had been swallowed up by the crowd of people. "Well, I better go to the reception and find out my dorm room before it gets to busy..." Silver said to himself, making his way through the crowds and into the main school building.

* * *

To his surprise, the school was nearly empty, everyone was basically outside. Silver had no problems making his way to the reception as thankfully, there was a sign for it. He headed inside, and saw a rabbit sitting behind a desk, typing on a computer, and talking to someone who stood in front of the desk and that person was Shadow. _"He's so going to think I'm a stalker now..._" Silver thought as Shadow turned around and faced him.

The dark hedgehog simply smiled before heading of. "Can I help you?" the rabbit suddenly asked.

"Yes please." Silver said, heading to the front desk.

"Please could I have your name?"

"Uh, Silver the Hedgehog." he replied. The rabbit started to type quickly, and clicked a few times.

"Ah Silver the Hedgehog." she said, going into a separate room behind the reception. "Everything you need should be in here, including a map of the school. Your new so it might be hard for you to find your way through here, though if you do get lost find a friendly face and you'll find your way." she said. The rabbit handed Silver a carrier bag over, which was surprisingly heavy.

Silver managed to carry it however, though in other words, he wasn't the one who was carrying it. There was a light blue aura around his hand and bag, but the glowing was so faint, the rabbit didn't notice it and simply smiled at the hedgehog as he walked out of the reception. He delved into the bag and found an envelope which had his room number written on it and inside the envelope, a pair of keys. He was going to sleep in room 333 which was on the forth floor. Silver made his way out of the main building and then into the block which contained the bedrooms.

He was still using his mystery power to carry the carrier bag. Soon, he was outside room 333 and was ready to unlock the door, but then decided to check if anyone was actually inside first. He pressed down on the door handle and was surprised when he found the door was already open.

"Wah!" Silver heard a crashing sound and burst into the room quickly, finding his room mate lying on the ground, he must of fallen over.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked, dropping his carrier bag to help the person up. It was an armadillo, who was red, black and yellow. His eyes were a dark color. The armadillo took Silver's hand gratefully.

"Thanks. Yeah I'm fine, I always do something stupid... hey your new here aren't you?" the armadillo suddenly said.

"How did you figure that out so quick?!" Silver asked, actually surprised.

The armadillo chuckled. "I know mainly everyone at this school." He held out his hand in a friendly manner. "The name's Mighty."

"Oh, my name is Silver." the hedgehog said, shaking Mighty's hand. The armadillo had a _really_ strong grip. "Could you... um loosen the grip please?" Silver asked. Mighty sweat dropped, letting go altogether.

"Sorry, I seem to do that a lot." he said. "Oh and by the way, your suitcase arrived whilst you were out, so I placed it on the bunk bed, which one do you want, I'm not really that bothered." Mighty explained.

Silver looked over to see his suitcase on the bottom bunk and he smiled. "Could I have the bottom one please?"

"YES!" Mighty said, then once again, swear dropped. "Sorry, I was just excited because I like the top bunks, usually I don't get them. Sure, have the bottom bunk." the armadillo said with much enthusiasm. The hedgehog smiled, and headed to the bottom bunk where he found his suitcase. He picked up the carrier bag from before and also placed that down to, and went through it. There was his schedule, a few text books for various different classes, a card which Silver identified as his library card and a rule book.

"Hey Mighty, which draws are yours and which are mine?" Silver shouted, as Mighty was in the bathroom which was attached to the bedroom.

"Yours is the right, mine is the left!" he yelled. Silver started to unpack his suitcase and soon he was done, he was actually done unpacking quicker than expected and sat on the bottom bunk, waiting for Mighty, hoping the armadillo had an idea on what to do next. Mighty soon strolled out of the bathroom after a while, though he told Silver he was just organizing the shelves, trying to keep his toothbrush in a straight line. (A/N ocd much?)

"So what should we do now?" Silver asked, jumping of the bunk.

"I was going to head of and meet my friends, if you wanted to join?" Mighty suggested.

Silver nodded, but then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up in a moment." he said. Silver looked at his phone, a text from his friend Blaze, who lived in a completely different dimension. How the two met and could communicate was a complete mystery towards everyone who knew the two. It was simply a text, wishing Silver good luck on his start at a new high school. Silver simply sent a smiley back and rushed out of the room, locking the door first before he did so.

He was ready to run of, until someone shouted him. "Hey hun!" Silver spun around and spotted a bat, who was struggling to carry her stuff as she had carried her suitcases herself. "Could you help me for a second?"

"Uh sure!" Silver said, taking the bat's suitcase from her as she pulled out a set of keys and unlocked her door.

"Thanks hun, I'm Rouge by the way." Rouge said, taking the suitcase back. She winked at Silver before heading into her room. Silver was frozen for a moment, she certainly... well flirty...

* * *

When Shadow got his keys, he found out he was in the same room he got last year. Room number 01.

To be honest, Shadow liked that he got the same room as last year, as it would be all familiar to him and well, should be the same. Yeah, all the rooms had the same designs, and same furniture design, but at least Shadow wouldn't be sleeping in a mattress someone else had already slept in. He headed to his room and opened the door.

He let out a small smile as he stepped in, everything in his room was the same as before. He recalled leaving three items here, a book, a statue of a bird, and his pair of running shoes (A/N the shoes he wears in Sonic X) The book was lying on the desk top, though had no dust on it. The bird statue sat on the window sill and the pair of running shoes were at the bottom of his wardrobe. Perfect, the school hadn't chucked them out.

A suitcase sat on his bed, so he opened it up and unpacked, which didn't take that long since of course, the hedgehog didn't really need to unpack that much.

Then he sat down on the bottom bunk, he wondered if he was going to get a partner? Last year he didn't get one so he wondered if it was going to be the same for this year? Around a hour went by and there were still no one but Shadow in the room, she he expected once again, he would be on his own this year.

* * *

Monday Morning, 5:45am

To some people (A/N unlike me who wakes up at 5:00am) waking up this early was not an option, but to Silver however, waking up this early was like having a lie in. He jumped out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake up his room mate and took his school uniform and headed to the bathroom, where he got ready for the day. It had taken him several attempts, but he got his tie on properly, Silver found the tie the hardest part of this uniform.

"Blasted tie!" he whisper shouted, and soon he finally actually got it on properly. He left the bathroom and grabbed his satchel, which was packed with all the stuff he needed that day. First two lessons he had were art, one of Silver's favorite lessons. His other favorite was English. He closed his dorm door behind him and headed of down the empty hallway, but that was expected as he had woken up pretty early.

First thing he decided to do was find the cafeteria, so he grabbed the map of the school which he got yesterday and read it, and navigated himself to the cafeteria, which was thankfully just downstairs. Since it was now 6am, it was open, but inside was nearly empty.

All chairs were empty apart from one, and guess who sat in that chair?

_"Oh he is definitely going to think I'm stalking him now..." _Silver thought as he saw Shadow sitting at a circular table. The dark hedgehog was reading a book and was sipping a smoothie, which looked strawberry flavored. The silver hedgehog stood there, thinking on what he should do next. He was embarrassed to walk in but then again he could just walk in, grab some breakfast, and walk out.

He walked into the cafeteria, though when he stepped in the heavy doors suddenly slammed shut, making the silver hedgehog jump and Shadow to lift his head up and look over. Silver started to blush lightly, hoping that Shadow wouldn't think him an idiot, but thankfully for him the dark hedgehog just gave a light smile before going back to his book. Silver would of let out a sigh of relief, but that would of sounded weird, so he instead headed to the breakfast station, where he simply grabbed a banana milkshake, and headed out of the breakfast station.

Golden eyes scanned over the tables and chairs, where should he sit? What if he sat down with Shadow and the dark hedgehog thought him a stalker or something like that? But then if he sat down at a different table he'd just look like a loner, which he didn't want. The dark hedgehog watched Silver ponder from the corner of his eye, might as well help the guy out, _again_. "Hey Silver, you can sit over here if you want."

Silver turned his head over to Shadow, then smiled, heading over and sitting down besides him. "Thanks," he simply said. Shadow nodded, finishing of his page in his story and putting the book away. "What book were you reading?"

"The Hobbit." Shadow said. "I got to the part where Bilbo finds the ring."

"Cool, I like that story to." Silver replied. Shadow suddenly smirked, which made Silver laugh a little nervously. "What's so funny Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog continued to smirk. "Well on the bus, you looked like you enjoyed the same music as me, and today you enjoy the same books as me. It's funny we like the same things isn't it?" Silver's blush went darker.

"I'm n-not just saying that!" Silver said. "It's just that I like those things!"

"I know, I was just teasing you." Shadow said. "Hey what do you have first lesson?"

"Art." The silver hedgehog said.

"Hmm, same here, could I see your schedule?" Shadow asked. Silver handed over his schedule to Shadow, who got his out and compared the two. Silver sipped on his drink, curious what lessons Shadow had. "It looks like we have the same lessons as each other." Shadow stated, handing over Silver's schedule.

"O-oh really? Well isn't that coincidental?" Silver said.

Shadow finished of his drink. "Well it's a good thing really, it means that I have someone to talk to in lessons. Also, since we both like that same stuff apparently, we won't be talking about stuff one doesn't like or sitting in silence. Isn't that good?" Shadow said, Silver could hint either sarcasm or a jokey hint in Shadow's voice, but concluded that the dark hedgehog wasn't teasing him. Perhaps the two could be good friends. "So you want to head of to first class?" Shadow asked after Silver finished his drink.

"Wouldn't we be a little early?" Silver said, but Shadow was already walking out of the cafeteria. "Hey wait up Shadow!" Silver said, throwing his satchel over his shoulder and running after the dark hedgehog. The two were soon walking side by side and heading towards the art block. The art block was rather creative, with the walls covered in murals, collages and pictures. It looked amazing in Silver's opinion. There was also a glass shelf which contained different sculptures, apparently this school did pottery.

Shadow led Silver into a classroom. The lights were already on. "Ah Shadow your here early as usual!" A female hedgehog came out of the art storage cupboard, her face already covered in paint. He had orange quills, which were tied up with a black bobbles. She had sky blue eyes. Was this the teacher? She looked young enough to be a student here. "Aw you brought a friend, what's your name sweetie?"

"Molly." Shadow sighed.

"My name is Silver," the silver hedgehog replied. Molly suddenly pulled him in for a hug.

"He is so cute!" she announced. Silver was startled whilst Shadow stood there with a smirk on his face. "Welcome to art class hon! My name is Molly, and you already know Shadow I take it." Molly said. She let go of Silver, who smiled weakly at her as she had nearly taken all air from him in one embrace. "You can both do some art if you want, I would join in but I have some stuff to sort out," she said, quickly rushing out of the room.

Silver blinked at her. "Well she is certainly enthusiastic." he stated.

"Well that's Molly for ya," the dark hedgehog said, sitting himself down at a table. Silver sat down next to him and got himself a piece of paper and the two started to draw. Two hours passed and Molly burst back into the room.

"Hey lesson is going to start soon, could you both tidy up your work," she asked. Silver nodded and folded his picture, which was of Blaze and it was pretty accurate. He looked over Shadow's shoulder to notice Shadow had drawn a female hedgehog. He had colored her in so Silver could make out that the hedgehog had yellow, or perhaps blonde, quills, blue eyes and wore a blue dress. She was a really pretty hedgehog.

"She's good." Silver stated. To his surprise, his sudden comment made Shadow jump and turn to Silver. The two were silent for a few moments. "Uh, who was she?" Silver asked nervously.

"J-just... someone." Shadow replied, placing the picture carefully into his bag.

Students suddenly soon started to arrive into the classroom, so Shadow led Silver to the back of the room, telling the silver hedgehog that the back was the best spot of the classroom. Silver trusted Shadow about that and the two took a seat. The desks only had enough room for two at the back, but the one's at the front of the room were more circular and more people could fit around them easily. "Alright class, everyone quieten down and take a seat whilst I do register!" Molly shouted. Students took a seat quickly.

"Psst, hey Shadow!" The dark hedgehog concentrated his ruby eyes on a green hedgehog, who was grinning widely at the two. "So me and Fiona were wondering if you wanted to, well I don't know, come to my bonfire party tonight? It's going to be blast and it wouldn't be much of a party without you there." Shadow sighed. The most annoying thing about being one of the most popular people at school was that you were always invited to a party. If you attended the party then practically the rest of the school attended, it was so annoying.

"I don't know Scourge, I'm pretty busy tonight." Shadow replied. Silver listened to the conversation curiously. A bonfire party, it did actually sound pretty fun, but then again he wasn't the one being invited. Scourge grin got somehow wider.

"Oh come on Shads, it will be fun! Hey I'll even invite your new friend there next to you!" Scourge offered, gesturing towards Silver. Shadow turned to Silver, and saw how hopeful Silver looked. Shadow sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll come, where is it at again?"

Scourge looked pleased, this meant his party was going to be a success! "Emerald Coast, go down there at 8pm okay?" With that, the green hedgehog turned back around, pleased with himself. Shadow sighed, and started to fiddle with his fingers, whilst Silver sat there pretty excited. A bonfire party! It sure sounded real fun.

"Okay class!" Molly yelled after getting the last person marked down. "Today we're just going to do some carving. Also, Scourge, please don't throw them around like you did last time, I had a ton of paper work to do when that happened." Molly sighed. Last time she let Scourge loose with a carving knife, let's just say a poor kid had his eye almost taken out. The orange hedgehog had to spend days filling out paper work.

She placed a block of soap, just to be on the safe side, on each student's desk, then a carving knife. She looked at Scourge wearily, and slowly placed one on his desk. However when she came to Shadow's and Silver's desk, she smiled at the two, placing what seemed to be the sharpest knifes down on the desk. Shadow picked his up, placing the tip of his finger on the end of the blade, sharp. "Okay just carve whatever you want!" Molly yelled, before starting on yet more paperwork.

Silver picked up his knife and soap and started to carve, he already had an idea what he was going to carve and that was a thing called a Chaos Emerald. Blaze told him about them when she visited, and before she left she actually gave him one to keep. He found it pretty and decided to collect them.

* * *

"Next lesson, RE." Shadow said as the two hedgehogs proceeded to make there way out of the art classroom. After five cuts, two band-aids and cleaning up a few drops of blood, Silver had successfully made his chaos emerald. He nodded as Shadow led him to the classroom, where some students were already sitting down and chatting. "Be warned, our RE teacher is a complete asshole and thinks one day he is going to take over the world." Shadow muttered as he took a seat in the back along with Silver.

Silver was confused for a moment, until he saw a fairly large, yet tall, teacher stroll into the classroom. "Silence class!" he yelled, and every student, I mean literally every student stopped turning and looked at their odd teacher. Silver was actually frightened of this teacher, the way he looked, how the rim of his glasses shone in a mischievous manner. The teacher smirked in satisfaction. "It is a new year at Chaos High and I, your favorite teacher Dr Robotnik, is here to teach RE once again! I also may teach Science and English so watch out for me in them. Okay then class, I've decided this year, to make a seating plan, so everyone up and stand besides the wall whilst I tell you where you sit okay?" All the students groaned but did what they were told anyway.

Dr Robotnik, aka Eggman, started to call people to their seats. Unfortunately, Shadow and Silver did not get to sit to one another as Shadow was placed right at the front, and Silver at the back. Shadow was sure Eggman did this on purpose and he knew the Dr hated him, so he hated him back. Silver sat right at the back with this other hedgehog, who he found out was called Amy Rose.

The lesson was pure torture, as Eggman droned on and on about religious stuff that everyone in the class already knew about. So the dark hedgehog decided to put a stop to it. Sure, Shadow was popular with all the other teachers and they all defended him when Eggman made a complain, but when it came to him and Eggman, well you should know that they both detest each other. The hedgehog raised his hand up about halfway through the Dr's long and boring speech. "Yes Shadow?" Eggman sighed.

"Well Dr." Shadow started. "We already know everything your saying, so how about you teach us something new?"

Eggman went bright red as the class began to snigger, and soon yelled at everyone to be quiet. "SILENCE! Fine Mister Shadow, if you think you know everything about RE then you teach the class." Eggman offered. Shadow shrugged and stood up, much to Eggman's surprise because usually the dark hedgehog rejected his offer to do that.

"Okay then, we all know our religions, we all know the Gods and the beliefs, so why don't we move onto something like... creating our own religion?" Shadow suggested. The whole class was quiet, so the hedgehog carried on. "So for an example, Christianity, that's a religion right? So how about if you make your own religion and called it, I don't know, Chaosianity? Then write down all the beliefs in your new religion, then the God, and special events this religion has, such as a day dedicated to Chaos? I don't know, let your imagination run wild." The hedgehog sat back down at this desk and left a very shocked Eggman standing at the front of the class, his mouth opening and closing but no sound escaping.

_"That is actually a good idea..."_ Eggman thought. "Okay class, you heard what he said, get to work!" Eggman yelled, and headed to his desk humiliated, he felt as he had been out smarted by a damn hedgehog.

"You totally humiliated him." A fox said as Shadow sat down besides her. Shadow shrugged at Fiona, passing her other a piece of paper. Since the two were on the desk right in front of Eggman's desk, he decided not to speak as he knew Eggman would try and use any words he said against him for no apparent reason. "Whatever, are you going to that party Scourge was talking about?" she asked.

"Yeah." Shadow said, tapping his finger on the desk as he tried to think of a new idea. "Are you and Scourge hosting it or something?" he asked.

"Totally!" she said. "It's cool your coming, but could I ask you a favor? Scourge needs help finding some firewood for the bonfire and you know he'll never ask for help? Could you bring some firewood down to Emerald Coast after your last lesson please?" she asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes, typical Scourge. "Yeah sure, whatever." the dark hedgehog said, writing down some ideas. He didn't notice the smirk on Fiona's face however, a smirk which meant the fox was up to no good apparently.

The students spent the rest of the lesson writing down ideas and they all had a pretty good time, better than any lesson Eggman had done before. Silver and Amy worked together and made this religion called Hedist, where hedgehogs only can join this religion, it was actually a pretty good idea. "That was fun wasn't it Silver!" Amy said as they packed away.

"It was wasn't it?" Silver said cheerfully as he slung his satchel over his shoulder.

"Are you new here? I don't really remember you from last year that's all." Amy asked. Silver nodded. "Cool, so have you made any new friends here yet?"

"Oh, um well me and Shadow are good frie-"

"Your friends with Shadow the Hedgehog!" Amy exclaimed. Silver nodded uncertainly,was this a bad thing or something? Apparently not. "That is so cool! Shadow is like one of the most coolest hedgehogs here! Well not as cool and awesome as my Sonic-ku, but he is awesome! How did you become friends with him? Apparently he's really picky with his friends..." Amy mumbled on, say facts that surprised Silver. Amy was making out that Shadow was a complete picky person who hurts everyone not popular, which was not true. Shadow helped him, a newbie, on the bus!

"He isn't like that! You can simply go up to him and he'll speak to you!" Silver said, surprising Amy. "Well anyway we became friends when he helped me on the bus."

"Cool, though every time Sonic goes up to him he calls him Faker for some reason... Well Sonic and Shadow used to be good friends but after some... events things went hectic after that and I guess the two fell apart." Amy said sadly.

"Oh, what happened?" Silver asked.

"Hmm, don't you know? Shadow used to have this twin sister called Maria, and they were so identical. Shadow used to have yellow quills (A/N think super mode) and so did Maria. They were best friends as well as brother and sister. But one day when they were out Maria was murdered, shot, whilst Shadow went into coma for at least a year. He forgot everything but Maria after that, but built his life up after that." Amy explained. Silver was shocked and glanced over to Shadow who was talking to Fiona. That's a lot to go through. "After that his fur went black for an unknown reason and then Eggman started to hate him for some reason." Amy carried on. "Oh, it's time to go, seeya later Silver!"

Amy ran over to a bat, which Silver remembered was Rouge, a blue hedgehog and a red echidna. "Hey Silver." Shadow stood besides the silver hedgehog. "We have a free period next so what do you want to do?"

"Uh..." Silver was still taking everything in, and felt uncomfortable for some reason. "What do we have next?"

"We have science, thankfully not we Egghead though." Shadow said, the two leaving the room. "How about we grab a bite for an early lunch and just wait at the science block for a little," the dark hedgehog suggested.

"Seems like a plan."

* * *

"Hey Shadow!" Silver turned to see a cheerful blue hedgehog run up to him and Shadow. The blue hedgehog had emerald green eyes, his shirt was already loose, blazer buttons undone and his shoes already scuffed at the edges. "Oh and hi Shadow's friend! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Silver."

"So Shadow," Sonic said, placing a shoulder on the dark hedgehog's shoulder and he started to casually examine his 'nails' even though he was wearing gloves. "I heard your going to Scourge's party tonight?" Sonic said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "And this concerns you because?"

"Scourge is an asshole!" Sonic yelled. "He only wants you to come because your popular and all!"

"Is that what everyone thinks of me? Popular?" Shadow snapped at Sonic before storming of. Silver stood there and blinked a few times whilst Sonic looked pretty shocked himself, scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't expect him to do that," he said truthfully.

"Should I go after him?" Silver suggested.

Sonic shook his head. "Let him cool down a little and he should come and find you sooner or later." Sonic said. "While you wait you can wait with me and my friends if you want to?" Silver nodded, he had no one else to really, so he might as well make some new friends. "Cool! Well you know me! The others in our gang are Rouge, Amy, Knuckles and Tails. There may be some others but I'm not that sure." Sonic said as he walked over to a table in the cafeteria.

"Hey it's Silver!" Amy said. "Hi Silver!" Silver waved at her then noticed Rouge winking at him.

"Hey it's you hun, your the hedgehog who is the room near me!" Rouge said. "Your in 333 right? Well I'm in 337 with Amy, ever need any help just knock okay? We won't bite but we might snap." This made all the boys sweat drop, as they knew girls could indeed, be scary when they wanted to.

Amy looked at Sonic, her eyes shining brightly. "Hey Sonic sit down next to me! I grabbed a chilli-dog for you!" she said. The blue hedgehog sat down enthusiastically down besides her and the two started to chat like there were no tomorrow. A yellow fox stood up and headed over to Silver.

"Do you want to come and get your lunch with me?" he offered, which Silver accepted. "So you'll probably want to know who I am, well I'm Miles Prower but I preferred to be called Tails. I'm not in any of your classes as I'm a few years younger, though I'm actually not supposed to be in high school but I was brought here after some teachers discovered I was really smart for my age." The yellow hedgehog grabbed a bottle of water. "Did you know that Sonic really does like Amy, but is to shy to admit it and he also won't admit because this girl called Sally says that if he does, then she'll tell Amy that he cheats on her." Tails said casually, grabbing then a salad. Silver stuck with an apple and packet of crisps. Why did he want to know all this? It seems like Tail's is the school gossip or something like that.

The two slowly made their way back to the tables. "So Tails, is there anyone you like?" Silver suddenly asked.

Tails started to blush madly. "Well there's this girl called Cosmo, but I don't think she'll like me. She's in the same classes as me and she's really kind but I don't think she'll want to go out with me." Tails admitted. Silver softly smiled.

"I'm sure she'd love to be your girlfriend Tails, you should ask her next time you see her."

"I don't know..." Tails said, but he did have a dreamy smile on his face. The two returned to the table, where they found Amy once again flirting with Sonic whilst Rouge was flirting with Knuckles, who looked fairly annoyed for some reason.

"Hey Knux, why don't you let anyone near your room?" Rouge asked.

"I let Sonic in!" Knuckles pointed out smartly.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Yeah because he's your room mate stupid. Come on Knuckie, you can tell me can't you?"

"Yeah, because if I tell you then you'll just- wait I'm not going to say!" Knuckles announced, crossing his arms and turning away from the bat. She rolled her eyes and turned to Sonic, who was actually enjoying himself.

"Hey Sonic, what does Knuckles keep in his room?" Rouge asked casually, making Knuckles turn to her with a 'oh no you didn't' face. She smirked, winking at him before turning back to the blue hedgehog.

"Hmm..." Sonic rubbed his chin. "He does keep these emeralds-"

"SONIC YOU IDIOT!" Knuckles said, throwing himself at Sonic and the two started an unnecessary fight over nothing. Rouge simply smirked wider and flew of, Tails and Silver sweat dropped and Amy gasped, producing a huge hammer out of no where and smacking the two with it.

"YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" she yelled. The the sat up, rubbing their heads where Amy whacked them, that hurt.

Tails silently ate his salad, whilst Silver looked at the hammer in Amy's hand curiously. "Where did you get that hammer from?" he asked.

Amy spun around and looked at Silver with a smile, making Silver feeling relieved, she wasn't going to attack him. "Oh this? This is my Piko Piko hammer, I take it everywhere with me, and I need to because _these_ two always misbehave!" Amy explained, shooting a glare over to Knuckles and Sonic, who gave her a smile each in hope that next time she swung that hammer, she would be somewhat more gentle, which they both knew that would never happen. "I've had it for so long I've actually forgotten where I got it from, sorry about that."

"Oh that's okay..." Silver said, eating his lunch. For the rest of the hour, Silver pondered over where Shadow went as the dark hedgehog never returned to the cafeteria.

* * *

Soon the last lesson had finished, and Silver still hadn't seen Shadow as the dark hedgehog had skipped the last four lessons. Silver instead decided he would go back to his bedroom, but on the way walked by Fiona Fox, who stopped him. "Hey Silver, just the hedgehog I wanted to see!" she exclaimed.

He was confused for a few moments but waited for her to carry on. "Shadow is down at the beach building up the bonfire, but we need some fuel which should be in the storage cupboard. I've already tried to get it, but it was on the top shelf, will you get it for me?" She asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Sure." Silver said. Fiona smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him of the storage cupboard. She pulled the light on and pushed him inside.

"It's at the end of the row!" she said. Silver nodded and headed down and grabbed the fuel.

"Is this what you wa-" SLAM! The storage door was slammed shut and then Silver heard the sound of the door locking. He dropped the fuel and ran down the small storage cupboard and tugged on the door handle, that damn fox had locked him in! He whacked the door with his fists and demanded to be let out, but no one came to his rescue.

* * *

"Hey where's Silver?" Shadow asked as he dumped the last pile of dry wood onto the bonfire. Scourge shrugged, grabbing about a gallon of fuel in a bottle, pouring it over the bonfire. Secretly he knew, but if he told the dark hedgehog his plan then sure enough Shadow would run of to help Silver.

Scourge played the innocent guy. "I'm not sure Shads." he said, lighting a match. "We'll ask Fiona when she comes okay?" The match was thrown into the pile of wood and they all set alight, the fire almost starting instantly. The two hedgehogs took a few steps backwards as sparks started to fly out. "Hey Shads could you put a ring of stones around the bonfire at a safe point so people will know not to pass them please?" Scourge asked.

"Sure whatever." Shadow said, measuring out how far the sparks went. After he had stormed of, he had met up with Scourge and agreed to help him set up the bonfire early. The dark hedgehog picked up a few stone and placed them around the bonfire at a reasonable distance.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Fiona yelled, running down towards the beach with two carrier bags in her hands and some hanging from her arms. Inside the bags contains lots of cans of soda. She placed the bags down and comically sighed, wiping her forehead. "Phew, that was tiring." she announced.

Shadow walked up to the fox. "Hey Fiona have you seen Silver anywhere?" he asked.

"Oh is that your new friend? Yeah, Sorry Shads, he said that he wasn't feeling well and wanted to go to bed." she said. "Sorry!" The dark hedgehog raised an eyebrow.

"He looked fine when I saw him." he said. Fiona shrugged, taking the two bags to two coolers, where she started to pack them. "I think I'll go check on him if he isn't feeling all that grand then." Shadow was ready to run of but was stopped at the sound of Scourge's voice.

"Hey he'll be okay Shads, don't worry about him! Stay here..." the green hedgehog looked around and tried to find something to convince the hedgehog to stay. "How about you watch the sunset? It's beautiful especially when your overlooking it by the sea."

_"Maria used to love to watch the sunset at the seaside..."_ Shadow thought as he turned to face the sea. He could here the waves crash besides the shore, and then the waves head back out again. The sun was like a semi-circle, half of it hidden by the sea. Shadow watched sadly, the sky was painted a dark orange and there were a few streaks of red here and there, the sun was big and took up half of his view. It was beautiful in other words. _"That was one of my last memories of us together, us both looking at the sun setting."_

Scourge high-fived Fiona, the plan was going to work! Scourge was soon going to be known as the best party thrower. Shadow was here, so that was an automatic win, and then Fiona managed to get rid of the newbie. If a newbie was at a party, that would of been an automatic fail as people would thing Scourge soft for inviting a new person. You know the rules.

Soon people started to arrive to the party, and as expected, at least most of the school had shown up. Drinks were drunk, unfortunately some crazy kid brought a bag full of alcohol, resulting in someone pouring the alcohol into the non alcoholic drinks, so basically all the drinks were now alcoholic. Shadow sighed at all the kids running around crazily, someone was seriously going to get hurt if this carried on the way it was going.

Since he was a smart one, the dark hedgehog simply stayed away from the drinks and sat by the sea shore, the sea just missing his feet by a few inches. No one bothered him as no one had noticed him, yet anyway, and Shadow wanted it to stay that way. He pulled out his iPod, which he brought everywhere with him for some strange reason, and turned it on, pressing on a song called 'Lost in Paradise' by Evanescence.

However, he was soon in the center of a crowd of girls he had never seen before. Luckily half of these girls were sober, though unfortunately this would of meant they meant all the things they said, let's just say they were extra flirty. Shadow just wanted to run out of there and then, but thankfully Fiona came to his rescue.

"Back it up, back it up! Come on girls give Shads a little space." She said. The girls muttered darkly under their breaths, but did what they were told and left the hedgehog and fox alone. Fiona sat down besides Shadow, who put his iPod away. "Hey Shads, why you looks so down? This is a party! Your supposed to be having fun!" she said, pulling him up and taking him over to a crowd of people. "Come on, how about you socialize?" she recommended, before disappearing out of the crowd. This was the last thing the dark hedgehog wanted to do, so he managed to sneak his way out and left Emerald Coast altogether, running back to the school.

He was unfortunately confronted by the head teacher, who was nice enough to him of course. "Come to my office Shadow." She simply said. He followed miserably and sat down in front of the desk on a blue sponge chair. "Where have you been?"

Now Shadow knew he could do one of two things, tell the head teacher that Scourge and Fiona threw a party, which was actually banned unless had special permission, or say he had been out for a walk and lost track of time. However, he did neither of these things and sat silently on the chair.

"I heard that Scourge and Fiona threw a party down at Emerald Coast, did you know that?" she asked.

"Yes I did." Shadow said.

The head teacher rested her head in the palm of her hands. "So I'm going to guess you went to attend it?"

"Yes, and no. I didn't take part in it, only helped make the bonfire, made it safe though. Spent all my time sitting by the sea shore, only talked to Fiona once before leaving." Shadow explained. The head teacher nodded.

"Okay then, you can leave if you want to." she said. Shadow nodded and walked out of the head teacher's office, heading back to his own room. Being one of the lucky pupils, Shadow had his own room, which was good and bad in a way. Good because you got loads of extra space but bad when you get lonely and have no one to talk to.

He went in his room and locked the doors. The dark hedgehog didn't even bother to turn to lights on, there was no point. He laid down on his made bed and looked up at the bed frame above him. _"Perhaps I should see that therapist again."_ he thought, remembering that he had to see one for god knows how long after Maria's death. It was all depression they said, but they wouldn't look at it in Shadow's way. He fell asleep remembering what happened when he awoke from a year's nap.

* * *

(A/N Since I wanted to get this chapter to 10,000, I added this part in which was supposed to be at the start of the next chapter :)

_"Hey Shadow!" Shadow turned around and smiled at his sister, who was sitting on a branch in a tree, waving her legs and smiling at him. Maria and him were on a walk, just a casual walk through the park, down the town and anywhere really._

_"What is it Maria?" Shadow called back. "Are you stuck again?" It was common for Maria to get stuck after all, but however the blonde hedgehog shook her head and simply jumped down from the tree smartly, bending her legs as she landed. She walked over to Shadow tackling him to the ground with a hug. _

_She looked at him with her bright blue eyes, her happy blue eyes. "Hey Shadow, where do you want to go now?" she asked. "It only early afternoon, we have the whole day ahead of us ya know!" Shadow nodded, standing up and then helping his sister up to. "I know, how about we go and play on the swings!" And before the hedgehog even got to reply, Maria had ran of towards the swings._

_Shadow smiled and was ready to run after his sister, where there was then a sudden gun shot in the distance. The golden hedgehog turned and looked for the source of the sound, he couldn't see anyone else but Maria. "Hey Maria!" he shouted. "Come back here okay?"_

_The blonde hedgehog was startled by that sudden loud noise and nodded, stealthily making her way over to her brother. Another gun shot was heard and Maria couldn't help but let out a squeal as she bolted towards her brother, who pulled her close protectively. Little did he know, that move was going to kill his sister, as a gun shot was heard again and it sounded real close. _

_Maria suddenly gasped. "What's wrong?" Shadow whispered, and then a look of horror came onto his face, his sister had been shot. Blood was staining her once sky blue chest, the bullet had hit her in the chest. "Oh God, no Maria!" Shadow said, placing her down onto the ground. He frantically tried to find a pulse, checking both her wrist and neck, but the obvious soon dawned on him, Maria was dead. Shot, and killed._

_He couldn't help it after that, tear after tear ran down his cheeks as he clutched his dead sister close, why? It was such a normal day then bam! Maria was dead. The golden hedgehog was in so much sudden grief he didn't hear the gun go of again, he only realized when he fell forwards and he was sure, he was dead._

_However, he wasn't and he woke up in a hospital. "Ah Shadow the Hedgehog, your awake!" a nurse said, checking charts. "How are you doing?" she said softly, approaching the startled hedgehog, who had a look of surprise on his face. Where was he and who was this person heading towards him? He tried to open his mouth and speak, but no words came out. "Don't fret, your alright now." she said softly. _

_This somewhat calmed the hedgehog down slightly, and he relaxed as the nurse made her way over, with an upset expression on her face. Did something bad happen? "Shadow," she said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."_

_Shadow lay on the bed, his ruby eyes looking up at the nurse. "Your sister Maria has died."_

_Maria? Shadow blinked. Who was Maria? Wait... a blonde hedgehog, a gunshot and a gasp suddenly ran through his head. Maria was shot, Maria had been killed. Maria was his sister, right? He tried to remember, but his memory was so fogged up and they were the only three things he could remember. Maria, a gun, and a gasp. _

_She was dead._

_"I'm sorry for your loss." the nurse said sadly. She checked more charts and tubes and left the room mournfully._

_Everyday someone would come over and say hi to Shadow, but the dark hedgehog just could not remember them, no matter how hard he tried. His speech was limited, though he could speech fine, it's just that he didn't want to talk. This led the doctors to do some tests and later confirmed that the now dark hedgehog had depression. This led to a therapist coming in and visiting the hedgehog every day, though it made no difference._

_Soon the time had come for Shadow to leave, and the dark hedgehog left different. Was it his new black quills? Was it the fact that his emotions had changed altogether? Was it the fact that he even didn't talk? No, what was different was that he wasn't with his sister Maria._

* * *

Silver sighed as he sat down besides the door, his head on his knees. It had been hours ago since Fiona had locked him inside here, and he was very annoyed at her for doing that? Then what do you expect, this was a party full of popular kids, of course Silver wouldn't of been welcomed. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to believe that he would have fun at this party he never even go to attend.

He placed his satchel on the floor and placed his head on it, he didn't want any of this.

Let me start from the beginning.

Silver was a child from a very strange family, his parents were scientists who were doing illegal things and that was taking dead bodies and experimenting with them. They always told Silver that this was alright, but it wasn't. Silver always believed them, since he was so young, and let them carry on with what they were doing. However one day, everything just changed. He was simply sitting in the garden, swinging on a swing which was basically two pieces of rope wrapped around a branch and attached to a plank of wood, when he saw his parents rush to the car with suitcases. He thought they were all going on holiday, and he headed to the gate. But however, when he reached the gate, he noticed that his parents had already drove of, without him. He was on his own.

He lived on his own for a few days, being 7 he thought he could handle being on his own for a few days, no problem right? But he couldn't help but worry about his parents and waited for them to come back home everyday, but they never came. Silver was found one day by a kind bear called Mina. He was simply swinging on his swing, when he spotted a yellow bear. She had long glossy purple hair and green eyes. She wore a black tank top, khaki shorts and green boots. She was friendly, and took Silver in, and the two lived together, until Mina sent Silver to high school, Chaos High.

"I wish I was back with Mina." Silver mumbled to himself as he tried to get himself comfy, he might as well get himself comfy because it seemed that the silver hedgehog was going to spend the night in the closest whether he liked it or not. He threw his blazer over himself and snuggled down into the satchel and closed his eyes, concentrating on sleeping.

However, he was so caught up on sleeping he never noticed the closet door slowly creak open...

* * *

**And I leave you on a cliff hanger people. Sorry about that, but meh. Okay, first of, if you want this story to carry on, REVIEW! Lack of reviews will mean I will stop writing. Now I'm not one of those annoying people who are like, uh, give me reviews because MEEEEEH, I just like to know if people like my story, and any flames, well I'll just celebrate with toasted marshmallows. Nom Also, another reason for reviews is that if people don't like my story then I'd be basically wasting my time writing, did you know this took me two days to write? And I also kept accidentally deleting it, so that took me even longer.**

**Hm, I wonder who's opening the door for Silver-kun? If there is a certain person you want opening the door for Silver, then REVIEW! **

**So this has been HiddenJustice writing a Shadilver fanfic for all you people who decide to read it.**

**Peace X3**


End file.
